Midnight Visits
by Kat50
Summary: Alec has vivid dreams about a mysterious woman and so when, by chance he finds her, he pays her a little visit.
1. Default Chapter

"Hey there," A woman said, sidling up against him, and looking him up and down. "Sorry," he said. "I'm taken." She pouted prettily and said, "By who, surely she wouldn't mind sharing?" she slid her hand into the inside of his jacket. He grabbed her hand and let it fall to her side. "By someone that doesn't even know I exist." He replied under his breath, walking out of the crash and into the rain. He stood there for a few minutes, letting the rain run over his upturned face. Cooling his frustration at being such a coward as to not even introduce himself to the woman that haunted his dreams. Then he sighed and walked home, or at least that was where he thought he was headed, but 15 minutes later he found himself outside the apartment building of his dream girl's apartment. He knew exactly where her bedroom window was, he knew it by heart, just as he knew exactly what bricks jutted out far enough to be handholds for him to climb up there and enter her room. He knew because he visited her often. He started climbing. He had started dreaming about her that first night Manticore had burnt down. That's why he had slept with the whore. He had seen her, lying on his bed, grinning up at him. Laughing at his mucho attempt to impress her, and then she was kissing him. Just a slight touch of the lips. But it had been enough to whet his appetite. Then the dreams had gotten worse, and slowly became more frequent until two weeks ago when he had seen her leaving her apartment building with Max, the one that he had been delivering a package to, and his heart had fluttered in his chest. He had found out a lot about her. Her name was Jezza. She was a car thief. She lived in apartment 205 and she was even more gorgeous than in his dreams and her bedroom window was always left open. She was also an X5, X5 549 to be exact. She had escaped Manticore only a year before it had burnt down, and even with the dreams he was pretty sure he had never seen her before. Alec slid carefully through her window and walked to the head of the bed, gazing down at her peaceful face. She was lying on her side, turned toward him and the window. He could have stayed at the window and still seen her perfectly but he loved the smell of her skin, a fresh feminine smell with a subtle hint of lilacs. He could tell that she was having a bad dream because her nostrils were slightly flared as they always were during her nightmares. His fingers tingled to touch her face but he dared not. She was an X5 and she would come awake instantly to the feel of something alien against her face. Feeling awkward so close to her he blended into the shadows knowing that if she woke, it would do little to disguise him but feeling more comfortable anyhow. Then, suddenly she started shaking and her eyes flew open. She was going into a fit and so she didn't notice it when he quickly left her room and found her kitchen, heating her up a glass of milk. It was time to reveal himself. When he entered her room, she was sitting against the head of the bed with her knees raised. Her seizures were not as bad so she her eyes immediately flew to his when he came in. After looking at him warily she took the glass of milk and downed it and the shaking of her body finally ceased. That sat in silence for a moment, him looking at his shoes, her at the door. Then a while later, he left. She knew he was there, knew that he would return. That was enough for one night. It wasn't much, but at least she knew that he cared for her, and he knew that she almost trusted him. 


	2. 2Descovering

2  
  
The day flew by. Alec wasn't sure if it was because Normal was giving him so many runs, or because of how much he anticipated going back to her, seeing her. But either way before he knew it, it was 7:00, closing time.  
  
"Alec, you coming to crash?" Max asked, coming up beside him at their lockers.  
  
Alec looked up in surprise. Max usually couldn't care less what he did as long as he did it away from her.  
  
"Why the sudden interest?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Truthfully, part of him wanted to say 'yes'. Part of him wanted to delay meeting Jezza again, go to crash, have a few drinks and then go to her. What if she wasn't there?  
  
Max hesitated for a second before blurting out the truth. "I saw you sneak into Jezza's apartment last night. Alec, she's only 17, did you know that?"  
  
That'd be right, immediately assume the worst of me! Alec thought angrily.  
  
"Yeah well, she's legal." Alec replied.  
  
Max dropped her gaze to the floor, suddenly very interested in the pattern of tiles that she walked upon every morning.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean that.well, you know, it's just.I'm responsible for her, I'm responsible for all of them. I was surprised when I saw you, didn't even know that you two had met." She explained.  
  
Alec closed his locker and pulled his backpack on. "We still haven't. Or at least, as far as I know." He said and started walking towards the door.  
  
"What?" Max grabbed his arm and whirled him back around.  
  
"Alec, what do you mean?"  
  
Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I dream about her, every night. I think about her every day. I think we met at Manticore and our memories were erased.I dunno.Max, something about her.I need to get to know her, properly, that's the only way I'll figure it all out!" With that, Alec turned on his heel and left.  
  
Suddenly he was definitely NOT in the mood to delay his 'meeting' with Jezza. He really was confused, and if he was going to get any answers, he had to go to the source of his problems. 


	3. 3 Indescribable

3. Indescribable  
  
"Who are you?" The blade was held steadily against his throat, and Alec knew that if he deemed to answer that question, or even breathe for that matter, a thin trickle of blood would soon appear.  
  
Jezza stepped back slowly, taking the knife away, and holding it tightly by her side.  
  
"You came here last night, you helped me. Why?" she demanded.  
  
Alec had just climbed in through her window again, this time she had been awake.  
  
"Well, obviously I'm a transgenic." He said, looking out the window, referring to the fact that he had easily climbed that far.  
  
Jezza shrugged. "Could be a familiar for all I know." She stated, glaring at him.  
  
"Ah, but I helped you," Alec reminded.  
  
"So you're some twisted whack-job then. Some queer ass who gets his jollies from knowing that he can sneak up on a transgenic?" she half asked, half stated.  
  
Alec slowly turned around, and lifted the collar of his black jacket down, exposing his barcode.  
  
He heard her gasp and he quickly turned back around. Her eyes were wide with fear, confusion.and recognition.  
  
"494.I know you." She said quietly, shaking her head incredulously and sitting down on her bed.  
  
Alec bobbed down in front of her, looking deep into her golden-hazel eyes. "Do you remember?" he asked slowly.  
  
She frowned for a second, her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I have flashes, of you smiling, laughing, of us.we're happy, and then.there's a baby." She closed her eyes a sighed in frustration.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense! Who are you 494?"  
  
She opened her eyes again, staring at his face questioningly, patiently.  
  
Alec shrugged and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"I don't know either.but I basically have the same images as you.of you. In it you're always laughing, and I'm happy.and the baby, who is that?" Alec shook his head.  
  
"I know it's got something to do with Manticore, but for now.I'm Alec."  
  
Jezza looked down at her hands. "I've remembered things that Manticore erased from my mind before Alec.it's nothing like this." She said wearily.  
  
"I know.you know Max right?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, and nodded slowly.  
  
"I told her.if anyone knows what to do, it'll be her, we should go see her, she's at crash.I'll let you do the talking." He laughed shakily, everything was happening so fast.but at the same time he still felt rushed. 


End file.
